Second Chance
by Blood Red Knife
Summary: Yukiteru awakens from a nightmare, to find himself going to the beach with his girlfriend Yuno, however a madman stalks them leading to a tragically violent event however a miracle then happens giving them both a second chance.


Second Chance

I do not own Future Dairy it belongs to its rightful creature.

Warning the following story contains strong language, strong violence and strong sexual content. Anyone under the age of 18 should not read it and turn away now!

Yukiteru was having a nightmare. In this nightmare he had become God. But the price he had paid for it was beyond unfair. The world he had grown up in was destroyed, everyone and everything he had ever known and loved was dead and gone. He killed all of his friends by his own hand and his beloved Yuno had killed herself right in front of him. The power he had meant nothing and he spent 10,000 years in a cold dark empty void that had once been his home.

It was pure misery that Yukiteru felt would never end. After 10,000 years though he heard Yuno's voice and everything was okay again. As Yukiteru's dream started to end, he sensed that it wasn't about himself; but about another vision of him that existed in a different world. He had never killed anyone, Yuno wasn't dead and they weren't fighting a bunch of people to the death to become God.

Yukiteru became fully awake when felt someone kiss his forehead. He opened his eyes and saw that it had been Yuno who had kissed. He was still half asleep and sounded quite confused when he said, "Yuno?"

Yuno smiled and replied, "Yep it's me sleepy head."

Yukiteru rubbed his eyes and became fully awake. He saw that he and Yukiteru were both on a bus. Besides them none of the other people on the bus were Japanese. Yukiteru suddenly remember that his class was on a trip in Europe and that they had been given an assignment to spend the weekend seeing how the Europeans in the country they were staying at lived like and how they were different from Japanese.

Yukiteru and Yuno had happily partnered up and were seeing what ever there was to see. Yuno and Yukiteru were wearing their every day normal clothing, with their bathing suits underneath them. They both planed on going to a beach today and had a bag of beach supplies with them. Yukiteru and Yuno had started dating awhile ago, they had simply met one day and before the day was over they agreed to go on a date.

The two of them didn't know why they had fallen in love, they just did and it felt like they had been destined to fall in love. Anyway this was their first date at a beach and Yuno was sure that they were going to have a total blast! When they arrived at the beach, they quickly got off the bus and they ran onto the beach and took everything off until they only had their swimsuits on.

Yukiteru was wearing red swim trunks and Yuno saw that he had been working out a lot. He had some good muscle on his arms and legs. As for Yuno her appearance was so hot that she caused Yukiteru to have a nose bleed, which he quickly wiped away as he struggled not to pass out from her beauty. Yuno was wearing a green bikini; it was however slightly too small for her body. It barely covered her voluptuous breasts and behind. Yuno blushed as she noticed all the guys at the beach starting at her. Yukiteru held her hand and said, "Are you alright Yuno?"

"I should be the one asking you that, you were tossing and turning the whole way through your little nap on our bus ride, what were you dreaming about?"

"Honestly I can't remember, just that it was kind of like a nightmare, but I think it ended out nicely in the end."

"I think it's good to have happy endings to our dreams….I really should have gotten a big bathing suit size."

"Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?"

"A kiss would be nice."

Yukiteru was a bit embarrassed kissing Yuno in public, but he wanted her to be happy. Yukiteru kissed Yuno on the lips and even though their kiss was brief it was still very enjoyable. The moment their kiss ended Yuno said, "I love you Yuno."

Yuno then kissed Yukiteru on the lips again and as soon as their kiss ended they held hands and ran towards the ocean together. Right when they were about to touch that big beautiful ocean; a boy around their own age stood before them. He had white skin and white hair; he was fully dressed at the beach while everyone else was wearing bathing suits. He was wearing a gray pants and a white shirt; which had all the buttons that went down it's center completely unbutton so his chest was bare.

For some odd reason both Yuno and Yukiteru felt as though they knew him. The boy smiled at the two of them and said, "Hello guys my name is Aru Akise."

Yukiteru replied, "Hi I'm Yukiteru and this is my girlfriend Yuno."

Yuno said, "Do we know you from somewhere."

Aru chuckled a bit and replied, "I'm sure one of the versions of you knows one of the versions of me from somewhere. That is not important now though, what's important is that we have met know so I can fulfill my destiny."

"And what exactly is that?"

"To make love to you Yukiteru."

"I'm sorry what?"

"You heard me my soul purpose in life is to have wonderful gay butt sex with you wither you want to or not. Today I will make you my butt buddy!"

Yuno's fists clenched together in rage as she shouted "Get the fuck away from my boyfriend you fucking sick gay pervert!"

"What are you going to do about it, sugar tits."

"SUGAR TITS!"

Yuno screamed in rage and spin kicked Aru so hard that he went flying into the ocean. He quickly got back up though and pulled a gun from his pants. Yukiteru shouted, "Oh fuck!"

Aru smiled evilly as he aimed his gun right at them. Yuno grabbed Yukiteru by his right arm and the two of them took off running for their lives. Aru fired several bullets at them, but the bullets missed them. Although one bullet did manage to shoot several hairs off Yuno's head; Yuno and Yukiteru ran all over the beach and they ran as fast as their feet could carry them.

The fire of madness burned in Aru's eyes as he persuaded them. Yuno and Yukiteru kept on running until they decided to hide behind a tree. They heard Aru laugh evilly and say, "You cannot escape from me Yukiteru you are destined to be fucked by me! Come out now so I can rape you with my mega dick!"

At this point Yuno had had enough of Aru's evil sexual harassment. She decided that she was through running and that it was now time to fight! Yuno got out from behind the tree and stood face to face with Aru. She put her hands on her hips and said, "I will not let you fucking rape my boyfriend! If you take another step towards me I will cut your fucking balls off!"

"I'm the one with gun, idiot."

Aru aimed his gun at Yuno's head and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened though since he had used up all of the bullets. Aru growled in rage and said, "Fuck this!"

He tossed the empty gun aside and head butted Yuno. Yuno fell down on the ground unconscious and Yukiteru leaped out from behind the tree and shouted, "Yuno!"

Aru smiled at Yukiteru and said, "Now that your bitch can't protect you, you'll all mine."

"Get the fuck away from us!"

Aru laughed evilly and replied, "I'll gladly get away from her, but you today you and I will become as close as physically possible."

Suddenly Yuno eyes shot open as she woke up. Yuno spin kicked Aru in his legs and made him fall to the ground like a bag of bricks. Yuno punched Aru in his face so hard that she was certain that she had broken his nose. Blood gushed down Aru's face as he groined in pain. Yuno was about to punch him in the face again, but Yukiteru put his hands on her shoulders and stopped her from doing so and said, "That's enough Yuno alright, he's out cold."

Yuno could feel that she was on the verge of releasing a side of her nature that was better left unreleased. So she stood up and said, "Let's go somewhere safe."

"Right."

Yuno and Yukiteru decided to go to a police station, until they could figure out where to go next. They ran as fast as they could, but suddenly Aru leaped in front of them holding a paddle. He swung the paddle at Yukiteru, hit him across his face and knocked him out cold. Yuno lunged at Aru like a beast and Aru stabbed a syringe full of tranquilizer into her left arm. Yuno fell down on the ground, out cold and Aru decided that he was going to get rid of her for good.

So Aru tied Yuno up with chains, put her in a huge chest, locked the chest and dumped it into the ocean. Aru could have simply killed her with his bare hands, but he felt there would be no fun in that. An hour later Yukiteru woke up in an old abandon warehouse. His arms and legs were bound with leather belts to a chair as hard as he struggled he could not free himself from them.

Aru stood before him with a look of pure insanity on his face. Yukiteru's mouth was gagged with a gag ball, he saw that Aru had a huge tent in his pants and Yukiteru had a feeling what would happen next. His hard raged in his chest and he almost passed out when Aru walked towards him, put his hand on his bare chest and licked the sweat of his brow.

_I'm about to be raped!_

Was all that Yukiteru could think about as Aru started stroking the rim of his bathing suit. Yukiteru closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. Before Aru could do anything though, Yuno jumped through the warehouse widow. The moment Aru spun around to face her Yuno stabbed an ice pick into this skull. Aru fill down to the ground lifeless as Yuno, stabbed him in the skull again and again. Blood shot out of Aru's skull and covered Yuno head to toe in it. She laughed madly as she murdered Aru and Yukiteru watched in horror.

Yuno screamed, "You can't touch Yukiteru, you can't rape him he's mine and your, dead, dead, dead!"

Tears left Yukiteru's eyes as he watched Yuno swung her ice pick into every part of Aru's body until he was just a bloody dead piece of meat. After Yuno did that she released Yukiteru who fell down on the ground with a thud. He quickly took the gag out of his mouth and stared at Yuno with eyes filled with terror. The flames of madness that were burning in Yuno's eyes faded away when she saw how scared Yukiteru was of her. Aru dropped the ice pick to the ground and fell down on her knees.

She looked at her blood covered hands and said, "What have I done, I am a monster!"

Yuno burst into tears as the fire of insanity left her heart and the feeling of remorse came crushing down on her. Yukiteru instantly hugged her, kissed her tears away and said, "You're not a monster Yuno, you saved me from getting rape."

"But….but…..I killed someone. Even if he was a rapist creep and I enjoyed it! You suffered so much today Yukiteru, this is the worst day of our lives!"

Yukiteru put his hands on Yuno's shoulders and said, "I gave anything if I could turn back time and stop all this from ever happening."

Suddenly a voice from the heavens spoke and said, "Turning back an hour, that's a pretty simple task, consider it done."

Yukiteru asked, "Who said that?"

Then there was a flash of bright light and Yuno and Yukiteru found themselves back on their bus again, fully dressed. Yuno instantly checked her cell phone and saw that they indeed had gone back in time an hour. Meaning that Aru was still alive and that they could avoid the whole violent confrontation with him; Yukiteru and Yuno stayed on the bus and went a few stops before getting off. They got off at a gas station and had some sodas. They didn't speak a word on what had just transpired.

Because they were still trying to wrap their heads around it; when Yukiteru was finished with his soda he said, "Yuno…."

Before Yukiteru could say another word Yuno cut him off and said, "I don't know what just happened Yukiteru and I don't want to. The point is we have been given a second chance, we should use it to make sure we never meet that crazy guy and have a tone of fun. Please let's not ever talk about what just happened again, okay?"

"Okay, why don't we go for a walk until the bus gets back?"

"Sounds good."

Yuno and Yukiteru walked for awhile until they saw a beach hidden behind some bushes. It was a small, but beautiful beach and they were the only ones there. Yuno and Yukiteru quickly laid their towels on the ground and once again removed their clothes until they only had their bathing suits on. Suddenly Yukiteru saw a sign that made him blush bright red, Yuno looked at the sign to and said, "Clothing optional, what does that mean?"

Yukiteru replied, "It means we could be naked here if we wanted to be."

"Oh…well can I at least take my top off it's starting to hurt my chest."

"Go ahead."

Yuno smiled and quickly removed her bikini top and set her vaporous breasts free. Yukiteru penis swelled in his bathing suit making a noticeable tent appear. Yuno's breasts were simply gorgeous. They were big, round and had perfectly sized pink nipples. Yukiteru stared at Yuno's breasts wide eyed and Yuno put her hands on her hips and said, "So I take it you like them."

Yukiteru blushed bright red and nodded. Yuno walked what over to him, gave Yukiteru a quick peck on the lips and her lovely pink nipples softly brushed against his chest. Yukiteru moaned in pleasure and Yuno smirked and got a bottle of sun screen and said, "Can you do my back."

"Yes."

Yuno laid down on her towel Yukiteru while rubbed sun screen on her back. Yuno moaned in pleasure and her breasts pressed against the towel as Yukiteru's hands went lower. Yukiteru messaged Yuno's lower back and his hands wavoid dangerously close to her butt. Yuno moaned in pleasure and said, "You can rub my bottom if you want. Just let me return the favor when you're done."

"Okay."

Yukiteru grabbed Yuno's bikini bottoms and pulled them down exposing her nice plump rump. Yukiteru rubbed Yuno's nice ass as his member became rock hard and very happy. His erection was painfully suppressed by his bathing suit. Yuno moaned in pleasure and felt her nipples start to harden as Yukiteru rubbed her butt. As soon as Yukiteru was done rubbing Yuno's butt, he laid down on his towel and Yuno pulled his bathing his bathing suit down and rubbed his butt.

Yukiteru's erection pressed against his towel as Yuno rubbed his bottom. When Yuno was done rubbing Yukiteru's butt, Yukiteru pulled his swim trunks back up. He stood up along with Yuno and Yuno blushed when she saw the huge tent in his swimsuit. Yuno had put her bikini bottoms back on, but now she wanted nothing more than to take them off.

It was the same case with Yukiteru; Yuno looked at the tent in his bathing suit and said, "Does it hurt at all?"

"Yeah it does a bit."

"You should take them off then; my bikini bottoms are a little tight on me so I think I should take them off as well."

"Well we have seen pretty much all of each other…so yeah ….I see no problem with us bring naked together; how about we take off our bathing suits at the count of three."

"Okay."

Yuno and Yukiteru nervously grabbed the edges of their bathing suits and slowly pulled them down, to the point that they could see the beginning of each other's curly pubic hair. Yuno and Yukiteru both blushed bright red, gathered up their courage, pulled their bathing suits down to their knees and tossed them aside. They now stood before one another as naked as newborns. Yukiteru's erection stood strong and proud; Yuno's nipples started to harden as Yukiteru looked at her pink hair covered vagina and Yuno looked at his balls, brown pubic hair and erection.

Yuno and Yukiteru blushed bright red as Yukiteru broke the silence and said, "So your naturally pink?

"Ah yeah and your circumcised."

"I think we're going to have a lot of fun being naked together."

"Definitely!"

Yuno walked right up to Yukiteru, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a loving kiss on the lips which he gladly returned. Her breasts pressed against Yukiteru's chest as his erection pressed against her. Yukiteru gave Yuno's ass a good long squeeze, while she rubbed her nipples against his chest.

Yuno and Yukiteru kissed until they had to break for air. As soon as that happed Yukiteru put his hands on Yuno's breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze. Yuno moaned in pleasure and gave Yukiteru's butt a quick rub; then she put her right hand dangerously close to his erection. Yuno's breasts were the softest things Yukiteru had ever felt; he felt a pleasure growing in his penis as he squeezed them.

When Yuno's fingers were an inch away from touching Yukiteru's penis, his penis twitched in joy and the pleasure in it grew. Yuno felt a pleasurable heat building between her legs as Yuno gave her breasts another gentle squeeze. The two of them knew where this was all leading, but decided to take a dip in the ocean before taking their foreplay further; Yuno and Yukiteru held hands and walked to the sea together.

The moment the small waves touched their feet, they saw that something was very wrong. There were jellyfish everywhere, so many that it would be impossible to go even ankle deep without being stung by them. So the two of them would be doing not swimming today; Yuno and Yukiteru sat down on their towels and Yuno sat with her hands on her knees and said, "Well this is a bummer, we would have had a blast swimming naked together."

"I know, do you want to take a bath together when we get back home."

"Sure, hey Yukiteru do you want to practice having an adult kiss?"

"What's that?"

"Let me show you."

Yuno kissed Yukiteru and he happily returned her kiss. Their kiss started out softly at first; then Yuno started licking Yukiteru's lips demanding entrance. Yukiteru opened his mouth and he and Yuno had an epic tongue battle together that sent waves of pleasure rolling throughout their bodies. The two of them got even more aroused and as their tongue battle raged on. Yukiteru gave Yuno's bottom a nice long squeeze and then put his hands on her breasts and flicking her hardening nipples with his thumbs.

Yuno moaned in pleasure and when she and Yukiteru were done having their tongue battle. The pleasure between Yuno's legs became so strong that she spread them apart showing her round pink vagina. Yukiteru's member grew harder at the sight of it and his penis was so close that he could enter Yuno with just one thrust. Yuno blushed bright red as she spread her legs apart more and said, "You've seen all of me now."

A drop of pre cum left Yuno's member as he replied, "Yeah are we going to do it?"

Yuno kissed Yukiteru lovingly as she replied, "Yes, let's become one."

Yukiteru nodded and slowly stabbed the tip of his member into Yuno's warmth. The two of them shut their eyes in pleasure as Yukiteru stabbed his member deeper inside of her pleasure cave. The inside of Yuno's vagina was so tight and so slick that Yukiteru had to struggle to not cum before he was all the way inside of her.

When Yukiteru was at Yuno's hymen he hesitated a bit before Yuno gave him a loving and reassuring kiss that gave him the confidence to move all the way into her. When Yuno's virgin seal broke and she and Yukiteru became one, Yukiteru kissed her tears of pain away and gently rubbed her hidden jewel to make Yuno feel more pleasure and to make her pain go away. Yuno gently rubbed Yukiteru's balls so he would feel more pleasure to.

The pleasure Yuno and Yukiteru felt was just building and building, when the time came Yukiteru started moving inside of Yuno and the two of them had another epic tongue battle as Yukiteru thrust inside of her and Yuno's vagina walls go tighter and tighter. After awhile Yukiteru started thrusting into Yuno even faster and the two of them hugged. Yukiteru and Yuno hugged as Yukiteru quickened his pace inside of her.

The pleasure just kept on getting better and better; until they both climaxed. Yukiteru and Yuno shouted each other's names as they came together. Yukiteru's penis shot all of his warm sticky cum into Yuno's womb while her vagina walls gently hugged his member. The two of them came for less than a minute, but felt a lifetimes worth of pleasure. When Yuno and Yukiteru were done cumming, they laid down together and kissed each other lovingly.

Yukiteru storked Yuno's hair and said, "I love you Yuno."

Yuno smiled and gave Yukiteru a small kiss on the lips and replied, "I love you to Yukiteru."

The two of them then fell asleep together and had a nice nap on the beach, while Aru spent the whole day jacking off in loneliness.

The End


End file.
